naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Envy
Envy the Jealous is the fourth/middle Homunculus in Father's army. It has the ability of shape-shifting and this unique ability can be used to assume the form of any existing person (or original personas that Envy itself creates). It can even modify its own voice to directly copy others. This ability enabled him to infiltrate the State Military and spark the Ishvalan Civil War, as well as stage the murdering of Brigadier-General Maes Hughes. Background Physical Appearance Envy usually appears as a pale-skinned androgynous youth with a lean muscular build and bulging biceps. Envy has long, wispy hair, violet-pupiled slitted eyes, and wears a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband, with an alchemic, triangular symbol on it. Although already formidable in its human form, Envy can assume a much larger, lizard-like shape with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. The most disturbing feature of Envy's unleashed form are the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowners momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others. These are physical representations of the dozens of souls of Xerxians that Father absorbed and used to create the Philosopher's Stone that is Envy's core. In its true form, after most of the stone that is its core is destroyed, Envy is a small, helpless lizard and is powerless save for attaching to another living thing to take control. But once able to reach a Philosopher's Stone, Envy can regain its full ability. Personality Envy is rude, loud-mouthed and obnoxious, to the point of insulting Lust, his direct superior when criticized. If only it stopped there, but he is also the most vicious, scornful, resentful and sadistic of all the homunculi. He mostly acts in a playful and seemingly friendly way, but this is a thin facade. Envy heavily despises humans, whom he deems useless and inferior, and he never hesitates to voice out loud, mocking mankind for believing themselves to be powerful and revelling in the thought of proving them wrong. This extreme scorn goes hand in hand with his equally extreme cockiness. Indeed, Envy cannot stand not dominating the situation and he quickly loses his temper whenever he gets bested by "inferiors". He goes as far as complaining when his foes "does not play fair", while he himself always fights with the most under-handed tricks he can find. Envy's hatred and scorn towards humans stems from his jealousy of the inner strength they wield. Deep down in his heart, he envies the humans for their solidarity and free will, something that homunculi sorely lack. (Thus mirroring the Deadly Sin from which he is born). Envy is thoroughly ashamed by this and never ever reveals it, nor even lets pass the slightest hint. When Edward finds out his true feelings, he labels it as "the supreme insult", and committed suicide after crying. Envy enjoys demeaning people, teasing them and pushing their buttons to no end. He also loves tormenting his victims, by playing with their feelings and bonds as often as he can, using it to threaten his hostages with what they fear the most. He also loves to taunt people and to turn them against each other by call upon their desire of vengeance. Finally, seeing people working out their differences aggravates him to no end. Synopsis Abilities Shapeshifting: Envy has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone, should it be real people or human aspects that it made up. It can transform to anything that doesn't exceed the size and weight of his true form, which, seeing how massively large it is, does not create much of an issue. This power comes in handy to go anywhere unnoticed or to travel fast, allowing it to shape-shift into an average citizen to blend into a crowd for stealth, or a fast moving animal, such as a horse or dog. Additionally, Envy can transform parts of its body, often using this ability in battle to transform its limbs into weapons. Even in their preferred human form, Envy's appearance belies their actual weight, something Ling Yao realized as he fought them, granting them enormous strength and durability. In spite of their immense weight, Envy is very fast in all forms they assume. It is also noted that even in their human form they can turn their arms into extendable (to an unknown length, however), apparently sharp, as proved by the injuries they inflicted upon Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, with his tentacle-like appendages. Regeneration: The Homunculi's standard regeneration ability, as he can regenerate any wounds received, even lethal ones, as long as there is enough energy left in his Philosopher's Stone. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In the past, despite his powers and strength, he has little fighting skills, enabling weakest but more skilled fighters to easily gain the upper hand. However, his combat prowess has grown considerably after his revival, able to hold his own against more seasoned combatants by using his physical abilities and shape-shifting powers to give him an edge in combat. Immense Strength: Even under humanoid aspects, Envy's weight is that of his true form, which grants him enormous strength. Immense Durability: Just like the strength he has in his true form, Envy possesses enormous durability, allowing him to take brutal punishment and remain unharmed, which is also aided by the Philosopher's Stone. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: In spite of his weight, Envy is very fast, swift and nimble, no matter what form he assumes and as any other homunculi. Immense Chi Power: Possession: Under their true parasitic original form, Envy's only remaining ability is to take control of the body of a human or Homunculus host. The host then becomes an extension of Envy's parasitic body, being able to take control of additional host bodies, using the host's soul or Philosopher's Stone to increase their strength, up to a point where they can regain their preferred form and array of powers, which is similar to Pride; although it's unknown whether or not Envy can do this to their Homunculi siblings. This power, in a way, is somewhat similar to Pride being able to devour humans. Lizard Form: Under his true form, Envy can use his strength to its maximum and becomes even more dangerous, being able to crush rock under his limbs, tail or jaws, as well as making his body more durable against enemy attacks. He is also able to manipulate the human remains that cover his body and make them appear and disappear, and to elongate his tongue to use it like a harpoon or a binding rope. Relationships Family * Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Immortal Category:Unified Axis Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Characters